bangeruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Writers' Earth: The Writers' Home One dimensional Earth contains the home of the Writers, and beyond any of their characters/creations understandings, it's a place all too far a reach for them, despite whatever technology they may have. Each and every Writer/God-like being of every universe of where a Writer became and created came from this dimensional world, as said before, their home world completely out of reach of their creations. The Writers chose to leave their homeland on their Earth to live and govern the universe they created, making sure that nothing gets too out of line of their plot (or in any case, their character's future) and they may know (or not know) what the future may hold for their universe. Whether it be destroyed, overruled by antagonist means or run by the Writers/Gods themselves, the Writers are the all-knowing beings of their worlds (though some situations may apply differently). While it's never truly always the case, a Writer is the most powerful being in a universe and usually have a great deal of abilities and powers to help them govern their worlds. By all means, they are or may not invincible but in their world, they're invulnerable to death, in some way or form. Sometimes a character can distinguise a Writer from the way they run things in their world that may not be usually done, or do something incredibly spectacular that catches their eye. And whilst they may not recognize the Writer right away, they usually can tell that the Writer is a powerful figure in their world, and distinguishes them just as such. Some writers, however, like to keep incognito, to keep from attracting enemies, for having to fight dozens of their creations at a time might be a burden to bear for the Writer (or maybe not, but we all know that the Writer may be able to take on their creations blindfolded, with one arm tied behind their back and still win.) While it's true that, they may be able to destroy any enemy that come their way, they may also choose to limit themselves for a challenge or just sick their characters to handle the problem. The Writers are, without a doubt, powerful beings, though they don't tend to do all of the work for the sake of RPing with other Writers and the joy of watching their character embrace or endure the situation. And that's where things may get complicated, as one Writer's enemies may come after the other. When Writers choose their enemies to fight against their other Writers, they have to follow a set of rules as well. One of many, and this is a big one, is that killing off other Writers characters is strictly forbidden, unless given permission by the other Writer to do so. While there are ways to revive the fallen character, Writers may get ticked off at their opposing writers and may even seek to attack the opposing Writer, settling things in an outwardly manner outside of their world. DavidTWr In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|David The Writer In Mii Form Plus QR Code David the writer Sprites.png|David The Writer's Sprite Sheet MagdaDAWr In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Magda The Writer In Mii Form Plus QR Code Magda The Writer Sprites.png|Magda The Writer's Sprite Sheet Thetigi Sprite Sheet (Started by Thetigi) V1.0.png|Thetigi's Sprite Sheet Ml vivian by smbz1-d66bwrm.png|Mario and Luigi Style of Vivian from Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door who is A Writer In The BU Thanks to Marrying Thetigi O1Dad Blom In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|O1Dad Blom In Mii Form Plus QR Code BladeRage In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Bladerage In Mii Form Plus QR Code Laia Don in Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Laia Don In Mii Form Plus QR Code Bel Strife In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Bel Strife In Mii Form Plus QR Code Leonard In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Leonard In Mii Form Plus QR Code Penny In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Penny In Mii Form Plus QR Code Sheldon In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Sheldon In Mii Form Plus QR Code Howard In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Howard In Mii Form Plus QR Code Raj in Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Raj In Mii Form Plus QR Code Danielle In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Danielle In Mii Form Plus QR Code JonDaWr In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Jon The Writer In Mii Form Plus QR Code Jeri In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Jeri In Mii Form Plus QR Code Diana In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Diana In Mii Form Plus QR Code Solas In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Solas In Mii Form Plus QR Code Mythal In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Mythal In Mii Form Plus QR Code DanaDaWr In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Dana The Writer In Mii Form Plus QR Code Roger In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Roger In Mii Form Plus QR Code Danielle C In Mii Form Plus QR Code.jpg|Danielle C In Mii Form Plus QR Code Satonic the master of evil sprite.png|Satonic The Master Of Evil And Writer Of Evil's Sprite Sheet __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Writers Category:Planets